


Love Me Like You Do

by vtheadorkable



Series: Viktuuri Smut Collection [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blindfolded, Established Relationship, Feet kissing, Grinding, King and Servant, Language Kink, M/M, Nipple Play, Orgasm Denial, PWP, Plot What Plot, Punishment, Rough Sex, Sensation Play, Sex Toys, Smut, Smut Collection, Stripping, Teasing, Top!Yuuri, bottom!viktor, king!Viktor, lap dance, praising, servant!Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-12 22:58:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9094522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vtheadorkable/pseuds/vtheadorkable
Summary: Literally nothing but smut.





	1. Talk Dirty

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys.! (ﾉ^_^)ﾉ  
> this anime and ship are consuming my life, I'm sorry.
> 
> A collection of victuuri smut written by me. all these stories are a work of their own and are published neither in any context nor in chronological order. it is rather a practice for me to step out of my comfort zone when it comes to writing smut. below I'll list every chapter so you know what happens when and it's easier to find the chapter you're looking for |°з°|
> 
> Not beta'd bcs I am ashamed.  
> all mistakes made are my own.  
> & now I hope that you enjoy~.  
> \---  
> chapter 1: stripping, lap dance, grinding, rough sex, language kink  
> chapter 2: sensation Play, sex toys, blindfolded, teasing, orgasm denial, nipple play  
> chapter 3: king and servant, praising, feet kissing, punishment  
> chapter 4: bottom!Viktor, top!Yuuri

Yuuri was drunk. Not too drunk to actually count as drunk but pretty tipsy.  
Viktor had his arm around Yuuri's waist to support his boyfriend as best as he could. Yuuri swayed back and forth a bit, giggling uncontrollably, grabbing Viktor's ass and wanting to kiss the Russian man over and over again. When they arrived at their flat, Viktor opened the door and made sure that Yuuri would lay down on the sofa and drink some water to help him sober out a bit.

To Viktor's surprise, Yuuri did nothing to fight against his boyfriend taking care of him. Usually, he would pat the glass of water and Viktor away, mumbling something about being old enough to take care of himself. Viktor then helped Yuuri to get into their bedroom where he left him alone for a minute to shut down all the lights. During that time, his boyfriend fought with the first buttons of his dress shirt.

Damn, those buttons were harder to open than he thought. Viktor returned and kneeled down in front of Yuuri, helping the Japanese man with the Buttons.

“I want to strip for you,” Yuuri suddenly blurted out, startling himself and Viktor in one go. The Russian laughed. “You can't even stand on your own two feet, _kotyonok_.” Yuuri looked at Viktor with loving eyes as he heard the new Russian pet name. He may or may not find it irritating hot when his lover talked to him in Russian. Especially in bed. It could get him off in an instant but telling that Viktor would mean immediate harassment and sexual frustration since Viktor really liked to tease him in public.

In particular when it came to sexual things since Yuuri always blushed really hard.

Viktor loved to tease his boyfriend.

“But I want to, you've been so good to me, Viktor.” The Russian man stroked his boyfriend's face with a light and soft touch. Then he got up and sat down next to Yuuri. “Show me your eros, _kotyonok_. I want to see it in every of your movements. Do you think you can do that for me? Because if you can, I'll reward you,” he whispered and licked over Yuuri's ear, making the Japanese man shudder.

Yuuri then nodded and stood up a bit too fast for his liking but he was okay. He took a few steps back so he had enough space to actually tease Viktor with the way he moved and undressed.

Yuuri closed his eyes for a second and then started moving. His hands caressed his body and he slowly slipped off his dress shirt, letting it fall to the floor without hesitation. All the hard work Yuuri put into his body finally payed off. Viktor couldn't take his eyes off of his boyfriend's moving body.

“Fuck,” the Russian breathed out. Katsuki Yuuri was one hell of a man. And a pretty hot one, too.

The skater traced his fingertips over his upper body, making him shiver at every single touch. He bit his bottom lip and gave Viktor a filthy look after the other. He imagined Viktor touching him everywhere he was touching himself now.

He then slowly opened his belt and the zipper of his jeans and turned around, moving his hips and ass to an imaginary music.

Yuuri could feel himself getting hard in his boxers just by the way Viktor was looking at him in pure bliss. He again turned around and then got on all fours, slowly crawling to where the Russian was seated on the bed. As soon as Viktor could he touched Yuuri's hair, his face, and his chest and then pulled his boyfriend up on his lap.

“Gorgeous little _kotyonok,_ ” Viktor murmured and placed his hands on Yuuri's hips, finally able to touch him properly. Yuuri smiled and kissed Viktor, grinding down onto his lap. They kissed for a bit, leaving both of them wanting more. But before Viktor could talke control again, Yuuri got up and stripped out of jeans and socks, just leaving his boxers on.

He was so hard right now, he just wanted to jump Viktor but he wasn't finished with his teasing yet. He turned around and bowed down and got back up, touching his own ass and tighs, patting Viktor's hands away as they slowly emerged to touch him.

Yuuri went back to sit on Viktor's lap again with his back tightly pressed against his lover's chest, moving and grinding his hips in the most delicous ways possible. The Russian man moved his hands all over Yuuri's body, taking in the heat of every single inch.

“This is the hottest thing anyone ever did for me,” Viktor whispered and sucked on the other man's earlobe, worrying it with his teeth.

Yuuri moaned and then finally Viktor's hands touched his dick through his boxers but it wasn't enough yet. Viktor sucked a hickey into his lover's neck while jerking him off through the fabric of his underwear. “So hot, so perfect, my _sakharok_.” Yuuri's hips jerked hard at the second new pet name.

He was really getting off on Russian words. And Viktor seemed to understand that as well. “Turn around for me, Yuuri. I wanna see your face.” Yuuri obliged and sat down on Viktor's lap with their chests pressed together, both of them breathing heavily.

While they kissed and Viktor whispered sweet Russian couragements against Yuuri's lips, the black haired man grinded down onto Viktor's dick, creating just the perfect friction to be satisfied but not to come just yet.

“ _Pokahzi mne svoi hui_ ,” Viktor whispered and it made Yuuri shudder so hard he could come in an instant. “What?” Yuuri asked breathless. “Show me your dick, Yuuri. I finally wanna see it.” The Japanese man remained on Viktor's lap and pushed his boxers down as good as he could, finally letting his cock jump out of his clothed prison. “ _Krasivaya_ ,” Viktor said over and over again, stroking Yuuri's erection and squeezing the tip everytime he got there.

Yuuri pushed Viktor onto his back and started to thrust into Viktor's hand. It was so good. He moaned and locked eyes with his boyfriend who seemed to enjoy the show just as much as Yuuri enjoyed it. “I want to fuck you, Yuuri. You did so good for me just now, I want to reward you with fucking you just the way you like it.”

Yuuri nodded. “Yes, yes, please!” He moaned loudly. Viktor rolled them around.

“I'll be back in a second,” he whispered, kissed Yuuri and then stood up to get rid of his clothing. Yuuri couldn't tear his eyes away. His boyfriend was way too gorgeous, he was definetely built by the Gods.

The Russian man climbed back onto the bed and kissed his way over Yuuri's body until their lips finally met for a heated kiss.

”Touch me, Yuuri. Please _kotyonok_ , touch me.”

Yuuri traced his hands down Viktor's front, soon touching his dick that was just as hard as Yuuri's own. His fingers moved up and down the shaft, squeezing and pulling slightly and pressing the thumb gently onto the slit on the tip.

“ _Mne nravitsya kogda ti trogaesh menya tam_ ,” Viktor moaned and just the sound of the words went straight to Yuuri's cock. He was trobbingly hard, it was almost painful by now. “I want to fuck you, Yuuri,” his lover moaned, licking his lips seductivly.

“Please, I'm begging you, Viktor. Fuck me.”

The Russian man turned them around, throwing his boyfriend below him onto the mattress. Yuuri slightly bounced off the mattress and directly pulled Viktor in close to him and started to place kisses all over his face and neck. “Turn around, _kotyonok_.”

Yuuri obliged and turned around, anticipating the next step. Viktor stood up for a second to get lube out of the nightstand and then returned to his boyfriend on the bed. When his lover's tongue touched his hole for the first time, Yuuri burried his face in a pillow to muffle his moan.

He pressed his ass back onto Viktor's face, wanting more than just a tongue. He needed more, he longed for more.

Viktor laughed and gave his boyfriend's hole a teasing lick before lubing up three of his fingers and slowly pushing one finger into Yuuri's tight heat.

“So good, Viktor, please more!”

The first finger was soon followed by a second and a third one. Viktor twisted his fingers, scissored them and massaged Yuuri's prostate before pulling his fingers out and lubing his dick. “Are you ready, _sakharok_?” Yuuri nodded. “Yes, yes please, Viktor!”

The Russian man grinned and then entered Yuuri in one go causing his lover to shiver and moan at the sudden stretch. Viktor soon started moving while Yuuri was still adjusting but enjoying every second of it. He was finally feeling Viktor inside him and was finally full of his lover.

And the way Viktor rubbed along his insides was just so good, leaving Yuuri a moaning and shivering mess.

“So good, so full, so hot. Please fuck me harder,” Yuuri begged turning his head around so look at Viktor's lustfilled face. “Everything for you, _kotyonok_.” The skater started to thrust harder and harder, hitting Yuuri's sweet spot with every single thrust. Viktor reached around Yuuri and grabbed his cock and started jerking him off in times with his thrusts.

Yuuri was pressed more and more into the mattress and he felt like he was about to explode.

“I want to come, harder please, I'm so close,” Yuuri cried out. The white haired man sped up his thrusts for the last time, biting down on his lover's shoulder, leaving a mark right there and then before sucking a hickey next to it in Yuuri's pale skin. “I'm about to- Viktor!” Yuuri shouted quivering.

Viktor moved his hand faster now and his thrusts became more erratic and out of rhythm. “Yuuri, _tak khorosho_.”

“More please, more! Viktor, you're so good, I'm so hard! It's so perfect!” He then came with a shout and his cum spurted onto the bedsheets. “ _Ochen' tugo_ , _nostol'ko sovershenen,_ ” Viktor whispered and nibbled on Yuuri's ear before spilling his seeds deep insode of his lover.

Yuuri sighed and pushed his ass back against Viktor's body to keep him close and inside of himself.

He still rode out his own orgasm and his muscles still contraced around Viktor's pulsing dick causing the Russian man to moan into Yuuri's ear.

“Thank you, _malysh_ that was wonderful,” Viktor whispered and slowly slipped out of Yuuri's ass and then scooped the skater into his arms and hold him close before pulling the covers up.

“I love you,” Yuuri said, smiling. Viktor placed a light kiss behind his lover's ear. “Love you more, _lapocka_.” The Japanese man blushed slightly. “You like that, huh?” Viktor asked and chuckled. Yuuri blushed even more. “What?” Pretending not to know what Viktor wanted was maybe not the best solution but Yuuri was too flustred to tell the truth.

“When I talk Russian while fucking you, _sakharok_?” Well … neither the blush on the skater's face nor the moan that escaped him were really helping him right now. Viktor laughed.

“Oh, Yuuri. If it really turns you on that much, I'll glady fulfill your wishes. Especially while I fuck you, my little _kotyonok_.” Even more embaressed Yuuri burried his face in his hands while Viktor enjoyed his suffering way too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sakharok = sugar  
> kotyonok = kitten, tomcat  
> pokahzi mne svoi hui = show me your dick  
> krasivaya/krasavets = beautiful  
> mne nravitsya kogda ti trogaesh menya tam = I like it when you touch me there  
> tak khorosho = so good  
> ochen' tugo = so tight  
> nostol'ko sovershenen = so perfect  
> malysh = baby  
> lapocka = sweet pie  
> I don't know any Russian and I definitely don't speak it either so I looked these up with the help of google but I can't guarantee if these are right or not, sorry
> 
> Chapter one down, yay. thanks for reading, I hope you liked it  
> If you did like it, feel free to leave kudos, comments, and requests. I really appreciate every feedback I can get (also feel free to leave criticism) ʕノ•ᴥ•ʔノ ︵ ┻━┻  
> And if I forgot any important tags or notes, please tell me so I can add them.  
> Plus, I am spelling Viktor with k (obviously) bcs it is the way I chose to spell it with the Latin alphabet, just in case you wondered about that. x)  
> but it's up to everyone personally to spell it how they want to (and don't be rude about me stating that, geez).
> 
> Also, I am up for requests, so hit me up if you want to read something specific on here.
> 
> so see you again the next time around.!
> 
> xoxo vio (・ω・)
> 
> p.s.: visit me on Tumblr (the-dreaming-poet)


	2. The Edge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor has a surprise for Yuuri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all.!
> 
> My Wednesdays now are kind of boring since I am used to a new episode every week. Hopefully, we'll get a second season soon. until then I am going to produce shameless smut after shameless smut, I'm sorry mom.
> 
> Requested by CatsEyeDahlia on ao3.
> 
> Not beta'd bcs I am ashamed.  
> All mistakes made are my own.  
> & now I hope that you enjoy~.

“I have a present for you, _kotyonok_ ,” Viktor announced happily and moved closer to Yuuri on the sofa both of them were seated on. “A-A present? But it's not my birthday or anything,” the skater said, blushing. Viktor laughed and gave his boyfriend a wet kiss onto his reddened cheek.  
  
“Oh love, do I need a reason to show you how much I adore my little _lapocka_?” Yuuri shook his head. ”N-No.” Viktor smiled and pulled Yuuri closer so he could give him a heated kiss on his perfect mouth before pushing his tongue in between his lover's lips. Yuuri wrapped his arms around Viktor, pulling him closer and kissing him back willingly.

“Go into our bedroom, get undress completely and put the blindfold on. I placed it on the nightstand for you. And then wait for me, you'll be patient, won't you?” Yuuri nodded furiously and his cock had a minor interest in the things Viktor was telling him.  
  
“I will,” he answered breathlessly and got up from Viktor's lap and almost sprinted into their bedroom, undressing in a hurry. While his lover got ready, Viktor took some time to mentally prepare himself. Today it was all about Yuuri. He wanted to open his boyfriend's eyes. He wanted to show him all the eros he had inside of himself.  
  
The Russian man grinned and got up from the sofa to get everything he needed to please Yuuri in different ways.

When he entered the bedroom, Yuuri laid on his back, uncertain where to put his arms and hands. “Viktor?” The skater asked quietly. “Yes, _kotyonok_ ?” Viktor admired his lover's naked and pale body for a second before putting the toys and everything down on the mattress before joining Yuuri on the bed.  
  
“Should I turn around?” Yuuri asked as Viktor watched the flush rise from the skater's chest up to his neck and smiled as it crept up his cheeks and reached the tip of his ears.  
  
A full body flush, Viktor thought, damn that was so hot. He could fuck Yuuri right there and then but remembered himself that it was all about Yuuri and not about his own needs right now. “Yes, on all fours, _malysh_.” Yuuri obliged and turned around, resting his head on his fists.

“So beautiful, my Yuuri,” Viktor sighed and gently touched his boyfriend's ass causing Yuuri to shiver. The Russian smiled and grabbed his first 'surprise'. Nothing spectacular, just a simple feather. But he knew that Yuuri was really sensitive and reacted in extreme erotic ways to light touches.  
  
Viktor kneeled behind him and slowly traced the feather of Yuuri's back. He moaned and buried his head deep into his pillow. The sensation wasn't enough to actually stimulate him but it was enough to make him moan and shiver.

“You like that, _kotyonok_ ?” Viktor asked. Of course, he knew the answer but hearing it out of Yuuri's mouth was way better.  
  
“Yes, Viktor. I-I like it very much, please more!”

Viktor moved the feather up Yuuri's back again and gently traced the outline of his shoulder blades and his spine before letting the feather trace the sensitive skin at the skater's ears and neck. Yuuri could feel himself slowly getting hard, his dick soon hanging hard between his spread legs, producing pre-cum.  
  
The feather then wandered lower again, reaching his pale and round ass. With a grin, Viktor traced the feather over Yuuri's pink hole. The Japanese skater shuddered. It was a weird and unfamiliar sensation but he figured that he liked it. A lot.

“ _Zvezda moi_ ,” Viktor whispered and placed a kiss on each of his lover's buttcheeks.  
  
The feather's journey continued down Yuuri's long and trained legs then back up again over his hole and then of course down the other leg as well, teasing the sensitive insides of his thighs.

Yuuri fisted his hands in the pillow and moaned quietly. Just watching him was pure bliss for his Russian lover. Viktor moved the feather up Yuuri's body one last time before putting it away. He then moved on top of his boyfriend, pressing his front to Yuuri's back, kissing and sucking on his lover's neck.  
  
Yuuri pressed himself back against Viktor, longing for every little touch and kiss. After sucking on his earlobe for a bit, Viktor slowly moved his lips from Yuuri's ear down his neck and started kissing his back, moving downwards with every single peck of his lips. And when he reached his lover's ass, he placed kisses all over his butt cheeks and then moved back up, this time using his tongue instead of his lips.  
  
The taste of Yuuri's skin was like a drug to him, intoxicating for every cell of his body. He tasted like home, family, and just a hint of mint and citrus and chocolate. But also like pure sex and lust. Yuuri below him shivered over and over again and as the skater reached for his throbbing erection, Viktor patted his hand away.  
  
“No touching, _lyubov moi._ Only I am allowed to do this, you understand me?” Yuuri nodded. “I-I'm sorry, Vitya.”

Viktor smiled. “It's alright, _kotyonok_. But don't to it again, alright?” Yuuri nodded and moaned again. Viktor pulled himself away from his lover to admire the beautiful sight in front of him. Yuuri's legs were shaking and he had his face buried in a pillow to muffle his moans. So gorgeous.

“Turn around and put your hands over your head and spread your legs,” Viktor ordered gently and helped Yuuri to arrange his legs and arms to his full satisfaction. The Russian man gently moved Yuuri's legs up and spread them a bit further apart. Perfect. His fingertips traced Yuuri's upper body, gently moving over his throat, chest, and bellybutton and then returned to play with his lover's nipples. They immediately turned hard and Yuuri bit his lip to stop himself from moaning and begging for more.  
  
He holds onto the headboard while his toes curled uncontrollably. “You like that, huh?” Viktor asked chuckling and sucked the left nipple in his mouth and started to suck on it while rolling the other one between his fingers before switching sides and repeating the action on the other nipple.  
  
“S'good,” Yuuri moaned again and tried really hard to not lose his grip on the headboard. Viktor kept on playing with his lover's nipples for a couple of minutes before releasing them and licking his way down to Yuuri's dick, giving the tip a single kiss before pulling his body completely away and back into a sitting position.

Seeing Yuuri like this was what heaven must look like. It for sure was Viktor's heaven, though.

Again he took the feather and traced it over Yuuri's front, starting at his throat and chest. Yuuri arched his back off of the bed, thrusting his hips into the hot but empty air. As he was not able to see what Viktor was doing to him, everything felt more hot and intense than usual. He wanted to touch his dick but he didn't want to disappoint Viktor again, so his hands remained on the headboard.  
  
The feather moved down the skater's belly, tracing over the sensitive skin around Yuuri's bellybutton before also touching his hard dick.  
  
It moved around the tip and then down the shaft to his balls and shortly touching the soft skin behind them. It was too much. Just too much for Yuuri and he started to cry. “Yuuri,” Viktor breathed out surprised and crawled onto his boyfriend, gently whipping away his tears.  
  
“My little _kotyonok_. I never wanted to make you cry. Are you alright, _lapochka_?” Yuuri nodded. “Yes, Vitya. I'm sorry. I didn't want to cry, forgive me please.” Viktor stroked his lover's wet cheeks.  
  
“It's alright, z _vezda moi._ Do you still want to do this or stop?” Even though he still had a lot of things planned for their evening, he was willing to stop if Yuuri told him to. Playing with orgasms and lust was always dangerous and mostly painful and he would never intend to hurt his lover.  
  
“No, I'm fine. Please continue, Viktor.” Yuuri couldn't see Viktor but he still smiled and he knew that his boyfriend was smiling back. “Okay, but tell me if it is too much at any point, alright?” He gently tugged a few wet strands of dark hair behind Yuuri's ear. Yuuri nodded and Viktor continued but replaced the feather with his own fingers now.

He was longing to feel Yuuri's hot skin below his fingertips. Viktor started to trace his fingertips over his lover's shaking legs, massaging the sensitive skin on the inside of his thighs. Yuuri's dick was leaking pre-cum and he could come as soon as Viktor would just touch his hard cock for one single second.  
  
“V-Vitya,” he breathed out, biting his lower lip. He was wrecked and Viktor didn't even touch his dick or hole for a long time.

The whole sensation play was really getting him off more than he thought it would.

“What do you want me to do, _lapocka_ ?” Viktor licked his lips and gently touched Yuuri's hard dick.  
  
“I-I want your mouth on me, on my cock. Please, I'm begging you.” Yuuri almost couldn't hold it. He was close to yelling 'stop' because his whole body was burning.

“Your wish is my command, _malysh_.” Viktor took his lover's dick into his right hand and slowly started to take Yuuri's length into the heat of his mouth.

Yuuri had a hard time stopping himself from thrusting up into Viktor's mouth but Viktor gently pressed his hips down into the mattress with his free left hand., preventing exactly that.

The Russian man sucked on the swollen tip, causing Yuuri to moan und curl his toes. It felt so good, his dick was surrounded by warmth and Viktor's tongue was pleasing him just right. “Good, so good,” he moaned and bit his lower lip again, trying to remain silent.  
  
Viktor chuckled around his lover's dick, sending vibrations through Yuuri's whole body. “V-Vitya, I'm about to- I can't-” Viktor pulled his mouth off of Yuuri's erection and licked his reddened lips, grinning.  
  
“B-But, Vitya,” the Japanese man cried out in frustration. He was so close to coming. But he knew better than disobeying his boyfriend, so he tried to calm himself and deal with it. There was nothing he could do about it anyway. Viktor gave Yuuri a soothing kiss on the lips.  
  
“Not yet, _kotyonok_ , not yet. I want some more fun with you.” Victor sat back and tapped his finger against his lower lip while looking at Yuuri's already wrecked and shuddering body.

“V-Viktor?” Yuuri asked quietly, not sure about what was happening right now. “Patience, my little pork cutlet. Patience.” He grabbed one of the sex toys laying next to him. It was a medium sized dildo in a dark blue color, the perfect match to Yuuri's pale skin.  
  
He then spread some lube on both the dildo and his boyfriend's hole.  
  
The skater shivered in anticipation.  
  
“You're ready, _kotyonok_?” Yuuri nodded,”Yes, yes Viktor please.” The Russian man grinned and slowly inserted two fingers into Yuuri, stretching him before pushing the sex toy inside of his lover. Yuuri moaned, not being able to hold on his grip on the headboard for any longer and now fisted his hands in the sheets. Viktor smiled and pushed the toy in further.  
  
The skater bit his lips harder now, not wanting to let any more moans escape.

“I want to hear you, _lyubov moi._ Don't hide your moans, I love hearing you,” Viktor ordered.  
  
“B-But that's embarrassing,” Yuuri moaned out and blushed harder than before. The Russian man chuckled again and started to move the toy around in his boyfriend's heat. Yuuri moved his hips to thrust himself onto the dildo, wanting more, needing more.  
  
Viktor moved the toy around in a searching motion, looking for Yuuri's most sensitive spot.

Yuuri suddenly screamed out, legs shaking heavily. His lover grinned and pressed the tip of the dildo against that spot over and over again, rubbing it just perfectly. Yuuri's dick was swollen and red, pre-cum pooling on his stomach.  
  
It was too much, he could come, he could come any second. It was perfect, the friction and just everything else was just perfect.  
  
“Vitya, please, it hurts, I want to- please let me-” He couldn't finish his sentence, so overwhelming was it. Viktor gently removed the dildo, leaving Yuuri on the edge again. The skater cried out in frustration, panting. His dick was burning, every cell of his body was on fire.

Viktor watched his lover for a few seconds. He felt guilty, pushing Yuuri to the edge but not allowing him to actually fall over. He was mean, he knew that, but it was so much fun. Yuuri was panting and shivering, the blindfold still covering his eyes. Viktor smiled and gently let his hand wander over Yuuri's sensitive body.  
  
He admired every single curve of his boyfriend's marvelous body, paying attention to every little reaction, memorizing them from their times before and adding any new ones.  
  
The silver haired man now wrapped his mouth around Yuuri's nipples, sucking on them before biting down and gently pulling the flesh. While still stimulating Yuuri's nipples, Viktor pushed in a new toy - a vibrator in a similar blue shade to the one before.

At the beginning, he only pushed in the tip, letting Yuuri adjust to the new size. He then turned on the vibration on the lowest level, watching as Yuuri's body started to shiver and watched with fascination how Yuuri pulled the vibrator in on his own, sucking him deeper into his own heat. Viktor laughed. “Oh my little _kotyonok_ , so eager, aren't we?” He took the controller into his hand and increased the vibrations.

Level two made Yuuri shake harder, level three left him breathless, level four caused his fingers and toes to curl and level five made him cry out in unbearable pleasure.

“Too much, too much!” He cried out but didn't dare to move the toy out of him or beg Viktor to stop. With a smile, his boyfriend lowered the vibration again, giving Yuuri the opportunity to breathe and rest a bit. On level one, he slowly pulled the toy out and pushed it gently back in. When he hit Yuuri's prostate again, he turned the vibration up again, pressing the tip against the sensitive spot deep down inside of his boyfriend's body.  
  
“V-Vitya~!” Yuuri's hands clutched and unclutched the sheets, his toes curling violently. He was close. He could feel his balls getting tight and the weird sensation in his belly started to get more and more painful. If he would not come now he would definitely pass out.  
  
With a grin, Viktor lowered the vibration again and pulled the toy half way out, only stretching the tight muscles at Yuuri's entrance. “T-That's so mean! It hurts, Vitya. Please, it hurts so much.” Yuuri started to cry and sob. Viktor turned the vibration off, pulling the toy completely out off Yuuri and putting it aside. “Oh Yuuri,” he said gently and stroked over his lover's wet cheek, placing a soft kiss on his forehead.  
  
"I'm sorry, my little pork cutlet. I didn't mean to make you cry a second time.” Viktor's voice was gentle and his hands were just as gentle as they wandered soothingly over Yuuri's shuddering body. It was too much. Just too much. He wanted to come. He needed to finally reach his release. Otherwise, he would probably die.

“H-Haven't I suffered enough?” Yuuri asked, breathless but shyly laughing. His boyfriend laughed as well and traced the blush on his lover's chest.

“You have indeed suffered a lot _kotyonok,_ and you took it all so well. I am very proud of you.” He gave Yuuri a kiss on the lips before licking his way down the other's body.

The skater's body shook and a moan escaped his parted lips. Viktor's tongue was wet against his heated skin but it felt so good. After giving the hard nipples some of his attention, the older man continued his journey down over Yuuri's bellybutton to his leaking dick. With a satisfied grin, he licked the pre-cum from the younger one's skin before taking him into his mouth. At the same time, he pushed the first sex toy in, pressing it immediately against Yuuri's prostate.  
  
“Please, Vitya! Please, please, please! Let me come, I am begging you,” Yuuri moaned, thrusting his hips up in Viktor's mouth and back onto the toy. Too much. Way too much but still so good.

The Russian took his mouth off of him for a second. “Go ahead and get your release, _zvezda moi._ You've been so good today.” He then took the skater's dick back into his mouth without a single moment of hesitation and sucked on the sensitive tip, slowly sinking down the whole shaft with his mouth, pressing his tongue tightly against the pulsing flesh. In time with his mouth and tongue, he pushed the dildo in and out, sometimes pushing harder, sometimes more gentle.  
  
Yuuri felt like he was melting. His whole body was on fire and the way his cock moved in and out of Viktor' hot mouth and slid down his throat soon had him on the edge again. The toy inside of him, pressing every delicious spot inside him finally pushed him off the edge and he came with a scream, his muscles clutching the dildo violently, holding onto it for their lives, and his dick released his cum directly down Viktor's willing throat.

He was almost blacking out by how good it felt. Viktor sucked him through his orgasm, moving both mouth and toy as good as possible. Yuuri's hands found their way into his lover's hair, pulling and pushing, wanting more, still riding out his climax.

As he slowly stopped to breath heavily and his muscles relaxed again, Viktor first pulled the toy out before also letting Yuuri's cock slip out of his mouth. He licked his lips and took the blindfold from Yuuri, putting it back on the nightstand. While Yuuri's eyes needed to get used to the brightness, Viktor got up and returned with a towel to clean Yuuri from lube and sperm.  
  
The skater watched the older man with admiration and smiled. It was exhausting and painful but that was by far one of the best orgasms he ever had. When everything was clean and put away to its right place, Viktor undressed and returned in boxers to their bed and smiled at Yuuri, bringing him one of his shirts to put on as well as some underwear.

“You want to drink something?” Viktor asked and as Yuuri nodded, he gave him a water bottle, watching him gulp down the liquid. The almost empty bottle found its place on the nightstand as Viktor laid down next to the other man, wrapping his arms around him tightly.  
  
“I love you, Viktor,” Yuuri whispered and buried his face in Viktor's naked chest. The Russian skater smiled and placed a light kiss on Yuuri's head. “I love you too, _kotyonok_.”  
  
There was silence for a few minutes.  
  
“Thanks for everything today. I really enjoyed it.”

“Glad you did, _malysh_ . Because I did so too,” Viktor said, shutting down the light and embracing Yuuri tighter.  
  
The exhaustion soon took over Yuuri's body and in a matter of seconds, he was asleep, soon followed by Viktor.

Yuuri definitely enjoyed today and maybe, yes maybe, he could come up with a revenge for Viktor, making him feel just as good as he felt today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kotyonok = kitten, tomcat  
> lapochka = sweet pie  
> malysh = baby  
> zvezda moi = my star  
> lyubov moi = my love  
> I don't know any Russian and I definitely don't speak it either so I looked these up with the help of google but I can't guarantee if these are right or not, sorry
> 
> Vitya = nickname for Viktor; also a Russian name
> 
> Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it  
> If you did like it, feel free to leave kudos, comments, and requests. I really appreciate every feedback I can get (also feel free to leave criticism) ʕノ•ᴥ•ʔノ ︵ ┻━┻  
> And if I forgot any important tags or notes, please tell me so I can add them.
> 
> Also, I am up for requests, so hit me up if you want to read something specific on here.
> 
> So see you again the next time around.!
> 
> xoxo vio (・ω・)
> 
> p.s.: visit me on Tumblr (the-dreaming-poet)


	3. Forgiven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor is a king and Yuuri is his favorite servant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all.!
> 
> And here we are again with a new chapter. I really should get a life or something, heh.  
> This was actually really fun to write, especially because I got to use color references from their pair skate.
> 
> This isn't really smut, it's rather an outcome of staying up too late in combination with a weird kink (feet, ew) but I had fun writing this chapter. It is probably not what you expected or wished for and will most likely suck, but I really like how it turned out. so please forgive me [^._.^]ﾉ
> 
> Also, the punishment part is not really a punishment but I was just into my storyline too much to think about changing everything. sorry (◡ ‿ ◡ ✿)
> 
> Requested by anonymous on ao3.
> 
> Not beta'd bcs I am too lazy to care.  
> All mistakes made are my own.  
> & now I hope that you enjoy~.

“You asked for my assistance, your highness?” Yuuri asked and stepped into Viktor's chamber.  
  
The king stood in front of his large mirror, looking at the servant in the reflection. “Yes, I indeed did. I need your help with something.” Yuuri spotted different robes on the chair next to the king. “Should I assist you while getting dressed?” Yuuri bowed while speaking, eyes glued to the floor.  
  
“I need your help trying them on, yes, and I want _you_ to pick a color for me. You understand?”  
  
The servant nodded and looked up again, moving over to the chair to take a look at the different robes. All of them were probably worth more than everything else Yuuri had ever worn on his body.

His family has always been in the service of the royal family so he never had a chance of wearing expensive clothing. He never really thought about it until now either, if he was honest. His family didn't have money _and_ he was a born servant. There was no chance of him being able to wear a robe one day.

There were five different robes – one blue robe, a read one with golden ornaments, two different gray colored robes, and a violet one with pink and gray flower patterns.  
  
They all looked gorgeous but Yuuri personally preferred the violet robe for Viktor. He took a second look at the clothing before picking out the violet one.  
  
“That one should suit you perfectly, your highness.” He held out the robe and bowed again, lowering his eyes as a sign of respect. Viktor took the robe from his hands and eyed it.  
  
“Help me put it on,” he ordered. Yuuri obeyed and within seconds Viktor was enveloped in the expensive fabric, looking gorgeous as ever. Yuuri had a hard time trying not to stare too long at his king's reflection and quickly lowered his eyes.  
  
“Tell me, Yuuri, what do you think?” Viktor turned left and right to look at himself from different angles. And the way the king said his name, yes, even called him by his name, was breathtaking, causing Yuuri's heart to beat faster.

“The colors look really good on you, my lord,” he answered and bowed again. He was so used to it that it did not bother him anymore. It quickly became part of his routine. Same with the 'my highness' and the avoiding of the king's stare.  
  
“You're right, it does look good on me. Good job, Yuuri. I knew that I could trust you,” Viktor said, turning around and smiling at his servant, who had lowered his eyes again. Even though some of his black hair covered his pale cheeks, the king could see the servant blush.

Yuuri was no ordinary man. At least not to Viktor. He felt a certain attraction towards the servant, leaving him frustrated both day and night. The only one he told about his secret admiration for Yuuri was his dog. But sadly animals couldn't speak so Makkachin didn't have an answer for his owner.

Yuuri couldn't help but smile and blush as his king praised him.

“You want to try one on too?” The King asked, stepping closer to Yuuri, lifting his head up with two fingers. The servant stuttered and blushed, not used to being so close to the king. Viktor grinned and licked his lips. How cute. “B-But Vik- your highness!”  
  
Viktor remained with the two fingers under Yuuri's chin and stroked with his thumb of the same hand over the servant's smooth lips. The dark haired man didn't know how to simply act or breath at all. His eyes were locked with Viktor's and he didn't dare to tear his gaze away. He wanted to look away, but it seemed impossible.  
  
“You've understood me just right, _lyubov moi_. I'll pick a robe out for you and then _you_ will let _me_ put it on you.” Viktor let his eyes wander down to where his thumb still caressed the servant's lips.  
  
Lips he dreamed of at night.  
  
Lips he could admire every day, and every single day he would be able to enjoy looking at them over and over again. “  
  
But my lord, these are made to be worn by a king. I am a simple and worthless servant and should never put on something expensive like these robes. It does not suit me but I can help your highness to put on another robe,” he offered, declining the king's unusual offer.

Viktor gently pushed the tip of his thumb inside of Yuuri's mouth. “That is not why asked of you. Do I need to punish you for disobeying me?”  
  
He removed his thumb from Yuuri's mouth and now stroked over the man's reddened cheek.  
  
“No, I am sorry, your highness. I did not mean to disobey. Please don't punish me. I will do as your highness commands me to.” Viktor smiled and winked at him, stepping back and picking out a robe for Yuuri to try on.  
  
The poor servant still stood paralyzed on the exact same spot as before, unable to move. Viktor was proud of himself and of Yuuri. That was a big development for the two of them! His plan seemed to work out just perfectly. Yuuri never was the one to disobey a command or deny his king a wish.  
  
Everything worked out well so far and Viktor was only pretending to take his time to decide on a robe.  
  
He actually ordered a robe for the servant to put on. After a few minutes passed, he picked up the blue robe and turned to Yuuri again, who slowly was able to move and stepped a bit closer, still questioning if this was okay or not.

Viktor grabbed his palm and pulled Yuuri in front of the mirror.  
  
The servant felt exposed, embarrassed. The king stood close behind him, patting the servant's hands away as they wanted to help with putting on the robe. When it was on, the king admired the young man who looked marvelous with the blue fabric hugging his frame, even though he still was wearing his simple servant clothing. It didn't match but for Viktor, Yuuri looked just as gorgeous as he usually did.  
  
“That color really suits you, don't you think?” It wasn't really a question but the way Yuuri reacted was answering enough anyway. The servant blushed, gently touching the soft fabric. He indeed liked it, very much if he was honest, but these robes weren't made to be worn by a servant. They were for the king and only for him.

“Can I please take it off, your highness? As I said, it just does not suit me. I shouldn't be wearing something expensive like these robes.”  
  
Viktor still stood behind him, placing his hands on Yuuri's shoulders, massaging his neck and breathing into his left ear.  
  
“Are you disobeying me again, _lyubov moi_   ? I thought you were a good boy but it seems like that is not the case anymore.” Yuuri shook his head.  
  
“No my lord, but-” Viktor shook his head as well. “I think that's exactly what you are doing, Yuuri. You were always my favorite servant, you know? But disobeying me like that. That's not how I taught you to behave. I am really disappointed, _lyubov moi_.” Yuuri shuddered, his fingers starting to shake violently out of fear. Viktor never said something like this to him, he always had praised Yuuri.

Being called out like that made him feel even more worthless than he already felt. “I am incredibly sorry, your highness. I am a failure, you're right. Please forgive me, I will not disobey you like that again.” Yuuri bowed his head, tears watering his eyes, a hot flush rising up his neck, cheeks, and ears.

Viktor crocked his head. Well, now it didn't go the way he wanted it to.  
  
“Yuuri, look at me,” he ordered, voice gentle and soft. He wasn't angry at Yuuri, hell no. The servant stood back up and turned around to look at his master. “I am not mad at you.” The king gently stroked over the servant's cheek, smiling. Yuuri looked down, ashamed, biting his lower lip.  
  
“Sit down,” Viktor ordered now, gesturing to his big bed at the other side of the room. With a lowered head, Yuuri walked over to the bed and carefully sat down, eyes fixed on his still shaking hands. Viktor moved over to him, taking his own robe off while walking and leaving it behind him on the floor. He then kneeled down in front of Yuuri, taking the servant's hands into his own. Yuuri blushed at that.

“I know a way I'll forgive you, _lyubov moi_.” Yuuri gulped and took a deep, shaking breath.

“Everything you wish for, your highness.” Viktor smiled and looked up at Yuuri, admiring his gorgeous face. Everything about him was perfect. Even his teeth were perfect. In Viktor's eyes, Yuuri was one of the most beautiful men to ever walk on this earth even if the servant probably didn't know that. But Viktor did.

The king nodded. “Good, very good. Let me take care of you and I will forgive you.” Yuuri bit his lip. Everything about this was wrong. He should decline his king's wish. It should be humiliating for someone of Viktor's position to talk like this to a servant, to wish for something like that. Yuuri should be the one taking care of Viktor, not the other way round.

“You're thinking too much, Yuuri.” The king started to unlace Yuuri's shoes. “W-What?” The servant looked at Viktor with wide, shocked eyes. Viktor chuckled and took if his worn out shoes, pulling the socks off as well. He put shoes and socks aside and gently smiled up at Yuuri.  
  
“Let me take care of you, _lyubov moya_. Just this once and I will forgive you. And I promise you won't regret it.” Yuuri didn't answer so Viktor just continued with what he was doing. He traced his fingertips slowly over Yuuri's feet. The skin was soft and warm. Yuuri's fingers fisted and unfisted the robe in embarrassment.  
  
Viktor started to place soft kisses on the servant's feet.

“So gorgeous. Why are you just so gorgeous, Yuuri? Why is everything on you just as beautiful as the early sunrise or freshly fallen snow. So pale and pure. I love it.” The king sighed and continued to shower the servant's feet with kisses. “Y-Your highness,” Yuuri breathed out, shutting his eyes embarrassed.

“What is it, _lyubov moya_?” He gently ran his tongue over the salty tasting skin and placed kisses on each single toe as well. “That's embarrassing,” Yuuri said quietly. “That's not embarrassing. You would kiss your king's feet anytime, wouldn't you?” Viktor looked up at Yuuri, smiling as the younger one returned his gaze.  
  
“Yuuri, I asked you something,” the king said, still smiling. “Yes, my lord, I would do as you command me to.”

“So now let me take care of you, alright? See it as me punishing you.” Yuuri didn't dare to disagree so he nodded. “Alright, your highness.” Viktor again licked over Yuuri's feet and placed light kisses on his ankles. “Now I am so proud of you, _lyubov moi_.”

Yuuri shuddered at the praise. “Thank you, your highness.”  
  
Viktor nosed the soft skin at the servant's ankles before standing up and lifting Yuuri's chin up, licking his own lips. The servant couldn't stop himself from looking at the king. The man was gorgeous, especially those deep eyes he looked at Yuuri with.  
  
And Yuuri felt as if he was Viktor's most precious and loved person in this world. Of course, this was all thanks to his imagination. Something like this could never be true.

Viktor lowered his head, tilted Yuuri's head a bit and then kissed the poor servant. Yuuri blushed hard, fisting the blue robe hard enough for his knuckles to stand out almost brutally. The king's lips against his own were soft and soon he was kissing back, not able to resist Viktor any longer.  
  
He could feel the king smile and as they parted for a second, Yuuri didn't dare to open his eyes, keeping them tightly shut. “In the future, I'll think of a very different punishment and I bet you'd like it,” Viktor said, licked his lips again and kissed Yuuri again.  
  
“My favorite little servant, such a good boy for me. I am really proud of you,” he whispered against the younger man's mouth.

“Am I forgiven?” Yuuri asked breathless, looking at Viktor, hope in his eyes.

“Yes you are forgiven, _lyubov moi_ ”  
  
The servant smiled and bowed his head. “Thank you so much, your highness.”

Viktor was sure that he and Yuuri were going to have a lot more fun in the future. With a smug grin, he leaned forward and kissed the other again, pulling him up to stand, holding his hands with a gentle grip.  
  
Both their hearts were never as happy as they were now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lyubov moi = my love  
> I don't know any Russian and I definitely don't speak it either so I looked these up with the help of google but I can't guarantee if these are right or not, sorry
> 
> And Viktor is calling him 'my love' because he is a tease and I have a weakness for him talking Russian.
> 
> Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it  
> If you did like it, feel free to leave kudos, comments, and requests. I really appreciate every feedback I can get (also feel free to leave criticism) ʕノ•ᴥ•ʔノ ︵ ┻━┻  
> And if I forgot any important tags or notes, please tell me so I can add them.
> 
> Also, I am up for requests, so hit me up if you want to read something specific on here.
> 
> So see you again the next time around.!
> 
> xoxo vio (・ω・)
> 
> p.s.: visit me on Tumblr (the-dreaming-poet)


	4. The Request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri wants to top and Viktor is happy to oblige.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all.! (ﾉ^_^)ﾉ
> 
> This went down quicker than I thought it would. heh.  
> Writing 'simple' smut from time to time is quite refreshing because I don't need to worry about missing the point, so yay ʕ •ᴥ•ʔ
> 
> I feel like this one is way too short (about 1.5k) but I don't really care tbh.
> 
> Requested by MemesAndGasoline \\( ﾟヮﾟ)/
> 
> Not beta'd bcs I am too lazy to care.  
> All mistakes made are my own.  
> & now I hope that you enjoy~.

Viktor gently forced his tongue into Yuuri's mouth, his hands pushing his shirt up more and more, caressing the soft skin underneath the fabric. Yuuri moaned into his partner's mouth, breathless, wanting more. The Japanese skater freed himself from Viktor to look at him. His boyfriend's lips were red and swollen, mouth parted perfectly.

“I-I want to try something different today, Viktor,” Yuuri said, blushing. Viktor smiled, taking Yuuri's hand in his own. “And that would be?” The Russian man enjoyed it when Yuuri brought new ideas into their sex life. It spiced everything up a bit and he really liked that. Yuuri looked down at their hands, blushing harder.  
  
“Can I be on top today?” He asked, voice quiet, eyes fixed on their hands.

“You want to ride me?” The Russian chuckled, then smiled, and ran his thumb over the back of his lover's hand.  
  
“N-No. I want to fuck you, Vitya,” Yuuri said and blushed even more. “Oh,” came the reaction from Viktor. That indeed was something new. “I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked. That was weird. Forgive me,” Yuuri stuttered. He withdrew his hand from Viktor, bringing some more space between them.  
  
Viktor looked at his boyfriend, reaching for his hand again. “Hey, my little pork cutlet, look at me. I didn't mean it in a bad way or intended to make fun of you. I'm sorry, but I was just surprised to hear something like that out of your mouth.” Viktor lifted Yuuri's chin up and looked him into the eyes.  
  
“But if that's what you wish for then that's what we'll do today.” The Russian moved closer to his lover and kissed him again. “You can fuck me all night Yuuri, as long as you are satisfied and happy, so am I,” he whispered against Yuuri's lips and kissed him over and over again.  
  
Yuuri wrapped his arms around Viktor, crawling onto his lap, burying his hands in the silver hair of his boyfriend. They soon deepened the kiss, using tongues and teeth to cause the other to moan and whine. Yuuri moved his hips, rubbing over Viktor's erection.  
  
“Wait for a second, _kotyonok_.” Viktor gently pushed Yuuri off of him and got up, pulling Yuuri with him and walked over to their bedroom, pushing the Japanese on the bed, closing the door and then climbing over Yuuri, kissing him again, pushing his shirt up as well. He then ground himself down, making Yuuri shiver and moan. His hands went to grab Viktor's ass and squeezed it, pushing him down onto his dick even harder. They both were panting now, quietly moaning the other's name.

“Too much clothing,” Viktor whispered, getting himself and Yuuri out of as much fabric as possible before their lips met again in a heated kiss. Both their shirts found a place on the floor next to the bed and were soon followed by both jeans and underwear.  
  
The pair rubbed their dicks against each other, seeking friction. While kissing his lover's pale throat, Viktor palmed their erections with his hand as good as he possibly could. “Oh my dear _kotyonok_ ,” the Russian moaned, leaving a hickey on his boyfriend's shoulder, his breath hot against Yuuri's skin.

Yuuri thrust up in Viktor's hand, rubbing his dick along Viktor's throbbing erection.

The black haired man's body fits perfectly against Viktor's, and the friction provided by the Russian's dick and hand felt hot and left Yuuri wanting more, slightly pulling on his lover's hair.

“Vitya, please~” Viktor chuckled and licked up the curve of Yuuri's neck. “I want your finger inside me, _malysh_.” Yuuri moaned and nodded. “A-Alright. How should I do it?” It was Yuuri's first time fingering and topping someone else. He usually let Viktor take the lead and that's why he was acting insecure all of sudden.  
  
Viktor smiled and got the lube, taking Yuuri's hand and squeezed some lube on the skater's long fingers before guiding them back to his entrance.  
  
The angle was a bit weird but Viktor moved himself a bit upwards the bed so it was easier for Yuuri to slip in a single finger at first. The Russian's eyes fluttered shut as a soft moan escaped his parted lips. It has been a while since someone had entered him and back then he didn't really enjoy it, but with Yuuri now it was something completely different and he trusted Yuuri more than he ever trusted everyone else.

Yuuri moved the finger in deeper, curiously moving it around in his lover's tight hole. He then slowly pulled the finger out before pushing back in. While Viktor enjoyed Yuuri's fingers inside of him, his partner watched him and smiled. He was glad that he could pleasure Viktor in such a way as well.  
  
After a few more minutes of pulling his finger out and pushing out, the skater inserted a second finger. Yuuri gave Viktor a moment to adjust to the new and unfamiliar stretch. The Russian was panting, resting his head on Yuuri's collarbone.  
  
As soon as Viktor pushed his ass back on Yuuri's fingers, Yuuri pushed them in further, finally reaching his prostate.  
The former skater shivered.  
  
“Again, _kotyonok_ , please,” he begged breathlessly. Yuuri obliged, brushing his fingertips over Viktor's sensitive spot deep inside of his lover. “This is s'good, please keep on doing this. If your fingers feel already so fucking great, I can't wait to feel your dick in me, _kotyonok_.” Yuuri almost choked.  
  
“V-Vitya.” Viktor chuckled and continued to fuck himself on Yuuri's fingers as he added a third finger.

This continued for a while, Viktor moving his whole body back and forth, rubbing over Yuuri's dick between their bodies in the process. Both of them were moaning and breathing heavily.  
  
“S'good, _kotyonok,_ I want more, I want your dick,” Viktor moaned quietly into Yuuri's neck. The Japanese nodded. “O-Okay, how do you want me to- in what position should I do it?” He asked, blushing, pushing his glasses back up his nose.

“I wanna see you while you fuck me, Yuuri~.” Yuuri nodded again and withdrew his fingers from Viktor's hole. Viktor climbed off of him and laid down on the bed, parting his legs and impatiently waiting for his lover to enter him.

Yuuri sat himself up and spread lube on his dick and Viktor's hole and then placed himself between his boyfriend's legs, teasing the entrance with the tip of his cock. Viktor's breath hitched and a strangled moan escaped his lips as Yuuri slowly pushed inside. The stretch was incredible and did hurt a bit but Viktor could stand it.

While pushing in deeper, Yuuri claimed Viktor's lips, biting down and sucking on the slightly swollen flesh. Viktor's insides were hot and sucked Yuuri in deeper and deeper into heavenly heat. The skater moaned, broke the kiss and let out a shaking breath.

Yuuri hovered above Viktor, his glasses moved to a weird angle and bit his lower lip. “Y-You're so tight,” he said, blushing hard. His lover smiled, moaning. “Please move, Yuuri, I wanna feel you more.” So Yuuri pushed himself in completely, finally hitting Viktor's prostate with his cock.  
  
“YES!” The Russian was screaming out in pleasure as Yuuri's dick continued to rub alongside his lover's prostate. Yuuri was panting, thrusting in harder and harder. Both of them were moaning, lips meeting in sloppy kisses. Yuuri could feel himself getting close, Viktor's insides holding onto his dick, pulling him deeper and deeper into himself. Viktor wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck, breath hot against his lover's skin. “ _K-Kotyonok_ , I am close, harder please, harder.”  
  
And Yuuri did thrust harder again, skin slapping on skin, lips meeting before departing again. Only the sound of skin on skin and their moaning filled the room.

“I'm gonna come, Vitya, I'm gonna come,” Yuuri moaned, crashing his lips against Viktor's again. The couple's lips and hips moved in sync as both of them chased their release. The Russian was the first to come and dug his heels into Yuuri's lower back, keeping him inside as he came with a violent shudder. His eyes were closed and his fingers fisted Yuuri's dark and sweaty hair.  
  
Viktor spilled his seed between their heated bodies, pulling Yuuri over the edge only a few seconds later. The skater came inside of his lover, pressing his lips against Viktor's sweaty skin, sucking in a hickey, gently biting down.

Their breaths came out in little puffs and both their hearts raced and banged against their ribcages. As Yuuri pulled his softening cock out, some of his sperm came out as well causing Viktor to gasp slightly as he was not used to the feeling of being empty so quickly.  
  
Even though his legs felt like jelly, Yuuri stood up and cleaned both himself and Viktor up before returning to him. Viktor pulled him close and gave him a tired kiss on the head.  
  
“You did really good, my little pork cutlet,” the Russian spoke softly. Yuuri smiled.  
  
“Thanks. Did you like it, too?” Yuuri looked up at his boyfriend, seeming concerned.

“I am perfectly fine, _kotyonok_. I really enjoyed it.”  
  
They smiled at each other and exchanged a last, sweet kiss. Soon sleep took them over and they drifted off into their own dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kotyonok = tomcat, kitten  
> malysh = baby  
> I don't know any Russian and i definitely don't speak it either so I looked these up with the help of google but I can't guarantee if these are right or not, sorry
> 
> Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it (•̯͡.•̯͡)  
> If you did like it, feel free to leave kudos, comments, and requests. I really appreciate every feedback I can get (also feel free to leave criticism) ʕノ•ᴥ•ʔノ ︵ ┻━┻  
> And if i forgot any important tags or notes, please tell me so I can add them.
> 
> Also, I am up for requests, so hit me up if you want to read something specific on here.
> 
> But if you make a request, you have to be pacient because I have many open requests and can't finish them in one go since some of them take longer and I also have other projects I am writing on. And remember to check in on here from time to time to see if your request is up already ϵ( 'Θ' )϶ 
> 
> So see you again the next time around.!
> 
> xoxo vio (・ω・)
> 
> p.s.: visit me on Tumblr (the-dreaming-poet)


End file.
